Amor Mío
by Steffih
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome son dos jóvenes con algo muy fuerte en común: el pasado y sus padres. Ambos son fruto de matrimonios desafortunados. los grandes golpes del destino permitirá que ambos se den cuenta de lo que en realidad siente cada uno


**Amor Mío**

Inuyasha y Kagome son dos jóvenes (de 22 y 20 años respectivamente) con algo muy fuerte en común: el pasado y sus padres. Ambos son fruto de matrimonios desafortunados.

Los padres de Kagome -Izaoi y Akito– se separaron cuando Kagome era una niña. Lo mismo ocurrió con -Akemi e Inutaisho- los padres de Inuyasha, pero hay una gran coincidencia que hizo que el destino de ambos se cruzará: Akito y Akemi formaron una nueva pareja.

Así fue cómo ambos se conocieron en la infancia y la suya fue una historia de odio a primera vista: se llevaron mal desde el principio. Pasaron los años y en cada fugaz encuentro de los niños, en cada salida con la pareja de su padre o de su madre, el rencor hacia el otro se renovaba intensamente.

Hasta que la vida los fue separando: Inuyasha fue enviado a un Colegio en el extranjero, hizo la facultad presionado por su padre y se convirtió en un talentoso ingeniero; Kagome se fue a vivir a Canadá, cursó allí diversos estudios y vivió un fracaso amoroso luego de una prolongada relación. Todo esto pertenece a la prehistoria de los personajes, los grandes golpes del destino permitirá que ambos se den cuenta de lo que en realidad pasó.

* * *

**C****apitulo 1**

"Llueve sobre mojado"

**L**a noche ya había llegado a su fin, los rayos de sol ya comenzaban a notarse cada vez más. El cuerpo de aquella joven de tez blanca, ojos color azabache resaltaba sobre la habitación, era la única que había en ese lugar y se veía tan cómodo allí, simplemente durmiendo. Aunque a decir verdad nunca dormía como se debía. Siempre había algún factor que hacia que durmiera hasta horas muy avanzadas de la noche, pero la costumbre de dormirse a esa hora era más fuerte y poco a poco se iba acostumbrando.

La habitación en la cual ella se encontraba no era la mejor de todas. Como toda joven de 20 años, según lo que ella decía, vivir sola no era lo mejor cosa, aunque extrañaba a su mamá, por muy loca que a ella le parecía, la quería.

El sonido del teléfono repetidas veces, hizo que Kagome poco a poco se despertara, pero el sueño y haberse desvelado una vez más la noche anterior le impedían que se levantara. En menos de 5 minutos contestó el teléfono con gran pesadez, estiró un poco su mano y habló con una voz muy ronca.

- **Bueno ¿si?**- Aún sentía todo el cansancio de la noche anterior. Su mente no razonaba, al escuchar la voz de su mamá tan agitada logró que ella razonara un poco-**… ¿Qué pasa mamá?**- entre tanto sollozo era algo complejo poder entenderla -**… como que **–y poco a poco sintió como todos sus sentidos se agudizaban y su voz se hacia más fina-**…papa…se murió**

La noticia la dejo atónita, muchas imágenes de su corta infancia con su padre paso por su mente. Se sentó y ya habría abierto los ojos por completo el sueño se le había por completo. Se abrigo así misma y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Ella quería a su papa, la noticia la había impactado, y ahora lo único que le quedaba era resignarse a su muerte…

--

El tiempo no era el mejor de todos. Ya había comenzado a nublarse, pero para él. Ser puntual, tener todo en orden, impecable. Era primordial, alguna vez pudo haber deseado no ser tan pesado en la cuestión de la limpieza, pero todo lo que había estudiado, era algo inevitable.

Un joven de no más de 22 años de edad, alto, con unos impresionantes ojos color ámbar, y una cabellera no tan larga negra. Lo hacían ver sin duda alguna una persona en cierta forma impactante. Volvió a mirar el reloj por quinta vez en el día y de nuevo al cielo el cual se ponía cada vez más nublado.

Para cuando ya había llegado a su trabajo, se apresuró un poco y entró hacia su oficina, en ella se encontraban dos personas las cuales una ya la conocia y la otra no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era.

**- Buenos días señor Mioga.**

**- ¡¡Ah sí!!**-mirando al que acaba de entrar a la oficina- **Buenos días Inuyasha**- dijo mirándolo y luego estiró su mano hacia el joven que se encontraba allí- **Bueno mira, te presento a Kouga Yukki, el va a ocupar tu oficina.**

Inuyasha debía de procesar la noticia, era muy difícil para el creer lo que acababa de escuchar miro de nuevo al joven y lo miró con cierto desprecio y su mente trabajaba muy rápido tratando de procesar la información.

**-Una pregunta y mi oficina ¿Dónde va a quedar?.**

**-A bueno **– respondió un poco incómodo y de forma nerviosa- **es la que esta al costado, pero es temporal, no te preocupes **– alegó rápidamente ante la mirada que el tenía.

**-Pero señor, usted no me puede hacer esto, usted me debe 3 meses de sueldo y yo debo ¡3 meses de renta! Y me viene con que me va a cambiar de oficina.**

**-Por favor Inuyasha, contrólate un poco, el señor Yukki hizo en 2 horas lo que usted hace en 1 semana-** se rió un poquito ante su comentario, pero al ver la molestia de inuyasha se torno un poco más serio-**Bueno tome, aquí están sus cosas, ya puede irse a su nueva oficina.**

-**No me pienso ir ninguna oficina** –aún con las cosas que su jefe le había dado, pero luego gritó- **¡Renuncio!.**

Inuyasha salió de su ex-oficina y se dirigió al ascensor, pero hay había un señor viejito que acababa de poner "Fuera de Servicio", lo que produjo que la rabia que ya tenia aumentara mucho más.

_**Esto no puede ser posible, y encima no sirve el ascensor y toda esta gente chismosa esta que me mira, y ahora tengo que bajar 22 pisos, definitivamente hoy no es mi día. **_

--

**-Hay hijita, y tú tan lejos, ahora soy viuda, no, no me gustan que me digan viuda, las viudas son horribles.**

**-Hay mamá ya cálmate **– contestó Kagome ordenando sus cosas-

**-No, no tienes que llegar hoy, en un par de horas lo velamos, y mañana a primera hora es el entierro. **

**-¡¿Qué?! Hay mama no puedes hacerme esto.**

**-hacerte ¿Qué?.**

**-No encontré vuelo para hoy, tengo llegar hasta mañana en la noche mama, no puedes hacerme esto, es el entierro de mi papa, posponlo.**

**-Imposible, ya invite a todo el mundo.**

**-No puede ser posible…esto no me puede estar pasando a mí…definitivamente hoy no es mi día **– luego de eso colgó el teléfono.

--

Después ya de bajar las escaleras, con el peor de los humores y maldiciendo a todo el mundo entre dientes, salio del lugar donde había sido su sitio de trabajo y notó que es cielo se ponía nublado.

_**No más esto me faltaba que me caiga un rayo. **_

Luego de decir esto la miles de gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre el y toda la ropa que tenía, provocando mucho más su irritación.

**-¡¡Hay!! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.**

Maldijo muchas veces por la poca suerte la cual ese día había tenido y mucho más por qué necesitaba un taxi y encontrarlo en Tokio con ese tiempo era casi imposible ante todo eso su celular sonó:

**-¿Aló? ¿Si? ¿Quién habla?** – contestó apresuradamente mientras tenía sus cosas con una mano y de la nada cómo si un rayo le hubiera caído en su cabeza las soltó - **¡¿Qué cuándo?!.**

--

Kagome ya había llegado a Tokio y su mama llevaba un vestido negro, era alta, esbelta, de pelo negro, ojos de color miel, y tenia una sonrisa en su cara, a pesar de su ya edad no se veía tan vieja ni pasada de años, aún conservaba esa belleza por la cual muchos la enamoraban, y la elogiaban, claro con respecto a su carácter era muy diferente, pero cuando Kagome la vio ya en su departamento, sólo sonrió tristemente y la abrazo.

**-¡Hay! Hija su supieras la comida del funeral estuvo estupenda, todo el mundo me dijo que estaba deliciosa, y no podía ser, claro** -alardeó un poco- **yo la mande a ordenar, pero si hubieras visto como se fue vestida tu tía.**

Kagome que no le hacia caso, estaba en la casa de su mama, en esa sala en la cual se encontraba había una foto muy grande de la persona que ahora le hablaba, la cara de Kagome se sorprendió y la interrumpió:

**-¡Mamá!! ¿Y esa foto tuya? **- mientras agarra a su gato.

**- Hija no hubieras traído a un novio no a un gato** –siguió hablando y luego reacciono - **¿Qué? ¡Ahh! Esa foto… Hace unos meses me lo tome** –sonrió mucho- **Me veo regia ¿no?.**

**-Mamá tu y tu egocentrismo, ¿Cuando cambiaras?** – reprochándola.

**-Bueno…hija **– se encogió un poco pero luego prosiguió- **Si supieras, tu tía estaba vestida, ni que te digo, bueno como veras yo estoy muy bien no, pero ese gusto que ella tiene…**

_**- Mamá nunca cambiaras**_- pensó mientras veía como hablaba- **Mamá, no es el momento para hablar esas cosas…**

**-Yo fui la que me quede sola y abandonada, y peor aún… ¡me quede Viuda! **– mientras hacia un pequeño berrinche.

**-Mamá **–mientras trataba de controlarse- **la viuda debió de ser la otra señora y no tú.**

**-Mentira, Yo lo quise más**- mientras hacia un gran drama- **Y el me dejo…me dejo viuda.**

**-Mamá deja de estar sobreactuando, ¡ya cálmate!.**

**-Bueno, pero…esta bien**- poniéndose más tranquila- **Pero aún así, yo quise a tu padre.**

Kagome tenía algo en mente para reprochárselo a su mamá pero el sonido impidió que continuara con su amena plática y contestara el teléfono

**-¿Alo? ¡Ah sí! Abogado, claro… hay estaré…hasta luego.**

**- ¿Y a que hora me citaron?.**

**- Ehm…no mama a ti no te citaron **– mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá

**- Ves, Estoy viuda y ni siquiera tiene la delicadeza de incluirme en el testamento.**

--

Inuyasha estaba perdido, la muerte de su madre, lo había dejado conmocionado, empezó a caminar poco a poco y se dirigió al bar de su mejor amigo, Miroku, el podía ser todo un mujeriego, pero de una forma u otra el estaba para cuando siempre lo necesitaba.

Cuando entró al bar, la música, y las personas reían y platicaban amenamente, nadie podía pensar que el estaba sufriendo, que su madre había muerto... quería llorar, pero necesitaba a un amigo; el cual encontró en lo que se adentraba al bar.

**- Necesito hablar contigo** – habló inuyasha con una voz apagada.

**- Pues si…yo soy tu mejor amigo me puede decir lo que quieras.**

**-No, no es el momento…mejor otro día **- mirando a toda la gente que había.

**- No hombre…ven por aquí, tomate una cerveza y con suerte nos amaneceremos con una de estas diosas **-señalando a una de esas chicas que estaban un poco más atrás de ellos.

**- No, no tengo ganas.**

**- Si ven mira amigo **–mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

**- So escúchame… mi mama tuvo un accidente y se… murió.**

La sonrisa que el tenía en ese instante cambio por una seriedad total, lo abrazo, era algo difícil por lo cual el pasaba, y no se podía imaginar todo lo que sentía y no encontraba las palabras necesarias para decirle algo, sólo pudo decir

**-cuanto lo siento amigo…**

--

Inuyasha se había levantado temprano al día siguiente y se dirigía a la notaria donde estaba el testamento de su madre, el día anterior lo habían llamado y le habían dicho que tenía que ir. Llevaba una camisa de color negro y unos jeans de color azul. Para cuando llego al lugar se dirigió donde estaba la señorita…

**-Soy Inuyasha y vengo por el testamento.**

**-Ah si claro** – lo miro y le sonrió.

**-¿El licenciado esta?** – pregunto sonriendo.

**-Sí esta, el siempre esta, sólo falta su hermana.**

**- ¿Mi hermana? ¿Rin?**

**-Si, no. Digo no, no es Rin**- mirando el papel que tenia- **es la señorita Kagome Higurashi.**

**- Esa tarada también va a venir, ella también esta en el testamento.**

**-pero tome asiento que el sillón es muy cómodo.**

**-Si gracias, disculpe, el baño ¿Dónde esta?** – mientras la señorita señala donde esta el baño.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia el baño y entró Kagome, la cual llevaba una minifalda blanca, y una cólera de color rosa palo, su pelo era largo hasta sus hombros de color negro azabache y unos ojos de color miel, caminando hacia el mostrador

**-Disculpe estoy esperando al licenciado.**

**-¡Oh sí! claro, pero tome asiento el sillón es muy cómodo.**

**-Disculpe, pero quien mas esta en el testamento **– le sonrió.

**-Déjeme ver** –mirando los papeles, mientras se levanta y se dirigía a otra oficina - **Ah sí. El señor Inuyasha Taisho.**

**- Ay, ay no lo invoque que tal si se aparece** –tocándose la cabeza - _**no puede ser que valla a venir, si me lo hubieran dicho no hubiera venido.**_

Luego de que la secretaria había salido del lugar inuyasha ya había vuelto del baño y se quedo mirando a Kagome, mientras que ella lo observo también.

_**-Pero que licenciado más simpático.**_

_**-¡Uy! Que hermosa mujer, ¿Quién será?, pero que linda es.**_

_**-Salúdalo amablemente, que tal si te hace caso**_ –le sonrió y se le acerco un poco - **Buenos días…mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, disculpe la molestia pero quisiera que me atienda primero, sin que este aquí mi medio hermano, Inuyasha, ¿seria posible?.**

_**-Así que eres tú, pero que espantosa eres, crees que soy el licenciado, pues te seguiré la cuerda**_ – sonriendo cómicamente- **¡Ah!…y ¿Qué problema tiene con Inuyasha?**

**-¡Uy! Vera, la ultima vez que lo vi el tenia 14 año y ya era un completo imbécil, supongo que a estas alturas ya se habrá graduado, ¿Usted cree qué los retrasados mentales pueden recibir la herencia?**

_**-Y esta que se cree**_ – algo molesto- **Totalmente.**

**-¡Uy! ¡Que lastima! **– respondió jugando con su corbata.

Mientras que ella hablaba con Inuyasha, un señor había entrado a la sala en donde los dos se encontraban, llevaba muchos papeles en la mano y era un señor de una edad muy adulta.

**-Ya llego el cara de imbécil** – le susurro a inuyasha por lo bajito- _**y se esta acercando, no le haré caso**_

**-¿Kagome higurashi?**- pregunto el señor que acababa de llegar.

**-¿Si?**

-estrechándole la mano- **Yo soy el licenciado Shigure-san, ¡¡ah!! Y usted debe ser el señor Inuyasha Taisho. **

**-Sí-**acercándose a Kagome que se quedo petrificada, para que solo ella la pueda oírlo- **bueno creo que el cara de imbécil, seré yo.**

_**- Esto no me puede pasar a mí, es imposible.**_

--

Inuyasha y Kagome habían entrado a la oficina del licenciado, ninguno de los dos se miraban ni se hablaban, para cuando el licenciado tomo el asiento, los dos hicieron lo mismo y quedaron frente a frente y el señor prosiguió:

**- Bueno como verán en el testamento se señala, que el departamento en el que vivían sus padres, les pertenece en partes iguales a los 2.**

**-Muy bien, muy bien. Lo vendemos y luego lo dividimos** – habló inuyasha con una gran sonrisa.

**-Y así cada quien por su lado**- respondió amenamente- _**y no te vuelvo a ver al cara de idita otra vez**_

**-Bueno –** prosiguió Shigure-san - **Nadie va a comprar ese departamento, como les decía ese inmueble fue construido y no se puede escriturar. **

**-Y si no se puede escriturar…**

**-No se puede vender** –terminó la frase Kagome.

**-**_**Demonios, esto no puede ser posible**_**-** apretó los puños- **¡Esta maldita!**

**-No maldito día en el que tu madre se metió con mi papá y encima me tuvieron que mandar a 6 meses de terapia…y ahora me dejó un departamento **– le gritó a inuyasha

**-La mitad de un departamento **–la corrigió- _**¡Ja! Te piensas quedar con todo, en tus sueños.**_

**-Ay bueno pues, la mitad de un departamento que ni siquiera se puede vender, bravo por tu madre **– aplaudió sarcásticamente.

**-Con mi madre no te metas, que era una santa y no como el libidinoso de tu padre **–la miro fijamente molesto- _**eres una tonta.**_

**-Ay, ¿De qué hablas?**

_**-¡¡Hay!! Dios, odio este tipo de peleas**_ –mientras se tocaba la cabeza mirando como los dos peleaban- **Señores por favor, firmen aquí y vallan a discutir a otra parte, a los abogados no nos gustan los pleitos**- Entregándole un lapicero a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha firmo el contrato y se lo entrego a Kagome, el cual al dárselo derramó tinta sobre la polera **1** que llevaba puesta.

**-¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Tarado!! Y encima me agredís** –mientras firmaba molesta- _**Más idiota no puedes ser.**_

**-Bueno señores aquí están las llaves del departamento **-enseñando con la mano 2 llaves.

Kagome que estaba más cerca del licenciado cogio apresuradamente las llaves que tenia el licenciado y luego salir a toda prisa, por lo cual inuyasha casi se estrella con el escritorio quedando en una situación muy incomoda.

**- Discúlpela es que es hija de padres divorciados**- mientras se va detrás de ella.

--

Kagome había salido lo mas rápido que pudo de la oficina del licenciado, empezó a caminar cuadras y cuadras, ignorando lo que Inuyasha le decía, trataba de avanzar lo mas rápido que podía, mientras se dirigía al departamento de sus padres, para ver como era, por que hace tiempo que no lo veía, lo único que recordaba era que lo había visto una ves y fue cuando era muy pequeña, así que de tantas insistencias de inuyasha se paro en una espina para que la dejara de molestar…

**-Ey tenemos hablar** – con la voz muy agitada.

**-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Me siento decepcionada de mi padre, agredida por ti, y amarga con el destino **– mirándolo molesta.

**-Es que así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. **

**-Hay contigo no voy ni a la esquina.**

**-Estamos en la esquina-** señalando el letrero.

**- A esta espina no, a la otra esquina** -mientras caminaba más rápido.

**- Ya se tengo una idea**

**-¡¡Ay!! Y ¿de cuando acá los descerebrados tienen ideas?**

**-Ya, por favor** – sonriéndole- _**me las vas a pagar.**_

Mientras kagome seguía caminando e Inuyasha la seguía sin mirar donde pisaba, sin querer piso los desperdicios que dejan en la calle los perros, y observó su zapato.

**-Maldita, ¡mil veces maldita!**

**-Esto ya no lo soporto **– se detiene y le grita- **a mi no me vuelvas a decir maldita.**

**-A ti no te lo dije, mira esto**- enseñándole el zapato.

**-Esto si que apesta** –alejándose- _**Pero no mas que tú **_– mientras seguía caminando- **Ahgg, no te me acerques. Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu brillante idea?**

**-**_**hasta que por fin quiso escucharme**_**-** la miró sorprendido y comenzó a hablar- **Bueno tu me rentas tu parte del departamento, y yo te lo deposito en una cuenta ¿sale?**

**-¿Rentarte en departamento de mi papá? Ni que estuviera loca **– mientras se reía- _**Y este que se cree y esta es su gran brillante idea.**_

Mientras que los dos seguían peleando sobre el departamento, caminaron hasta lo que era un gran edificio el cual subieron las escaleras sin dirigirse la palabra, para cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cual era su departamento, se encontraron con un señora bajita, medio rechoncha, y con algunos años ya, la cual estaba saliendo de esa habitación con algunas cajas en sus manos.

**-Y ustedes ¿Quiénes son?**

**-La dueña del departamento-** dijo kagome.

**-El dueño **–reprochó inuyasha.

**-No este es departamento del señor y la señora Higurashi ****2** – los corrigió la anciana.

**-el de mi madre** – dijó Inuyasha

**-el de mi padre** – contestó también kagome

**-¡Inuyasha!, ¡Kagome!**-los miro sorprendida-** Yo soy kaede la portera del edificio, tengo aquí unas cositas que su mamá me dejo para limpiar** –hablo nerviosamente - _**Ojala que me crean este cuento, porque si no.**_

**-Hay no se moleste** – le sonrió kagome tratando de quitarle la caja que tenía en las manos- **que yo lo voy a hacer** – mirándola fijamente- _**Y esta vieja, que se cree.**_

**-Pero si no es ninguna molestia…**

**-Para nosotros tampoco**- habló inuyasha y le quito la caja de las manos.

**-Bueno como quieran yo ya me voy.**

Luego de eso la anciana Kaede se fue sin ningún reproche, mientras inuyasha y kagome entraron al departamento lentamente.

**-¿Eso se lo estaba robando?** –preguntó mientras habría puerta del departamento.

**-No cómo crees **– le contesto de modo sarcástico.

Inuyasha y Kagome ya habían entrado a la casa, se habían quedado sorprendidos , con lo bonito que estaba, estaba bien acomodado, por un lado habían muchas flores y cerca de la ventana daba una vista muy bonita, todo el departamento estaba amoblado, y había un solo dormitorio, y a la entrada estaba la sala, con 2 sillones muy cómodos.

**-Que lugar para más hermoso-** hablo kagome mientras se quita la chaqueta

**-Sí… **- contesto el en lo que se levantaba lentamente y la mira fijamente-_** Bueno…es un poco simpática**_- sonrió para si mismo- **ah, con que así nos vamos a poner** – mirando su figura- **donde lo hacemos aquí o en la recamara.**

**-hay que tienes, tarado** –algo sonrojada - _**Ubícate**_

--

**- Haber si entendí **–habló el anciano- **ósea que el es el único que tiene los datos para la compra que tenemos que realizar con Brasil.**

**-si señor, es el único, pero bueno **– se encogió un poco de hombros.

**-ósea que sin el no podemos trabajar **– prosiguió el anciano.

**-si señor, pero bueno** – mientras trataba de calmarse el mismo-_**¡Ay! Porque no me deja hablar, a cada rato esta que me calla.**_

**-Esta bien, déjame solo.**

**-¿Perdón señor?**

**-Que me deje solo por favor.**

**-Como usted diga señor.**

Cuando su asistente ya se había retirado el anciano cogió el teléfono y realizo una pequeña llamada

**-¿Bueno?, por favor con Inuyasha.**

**-¿si? el habla.**

**-Bueno, quisiera que vengas a la oficina, quisiera hablar con usted.**

**-Perfecto estaré allí mañana en la mañana **– contesto sin decir nada más- _**Y ahora este que querrá.**_

**-Muy bien, lo espero.**

--

Ya a la mañana siguiente inuyasha había ingresado al lugar en donde fue su lugar de trabajo, entro algo irritado a la oficina de su jefe, preguntándose que diablos quería hablar con el, pero ya aparte de eso no le importaba mucho lo que fuera a suceder.

**-Como vera, le daremos un nuevo aumento** – prosiguió su jefe.

**-¿Si? pero usted va como 3 meses que no me paga y…**

**-Pero, te pagaremos, 4 meses, que dices, más tu adelanto, y lo haremos cuando firmemos el convenio con Brasil **– mientras le sonría.

**-Bueno, no se, no estoy convencido.**

**-Es mas, te vamos a cambiar a una oficina mucho más grande y para ti solo, ¿Qué dices?**

**-Bueno, está bien, acepto-** le sonrió- **¿Cuándo empiezo?**

**-¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?**

--

Kagome estaba sentada en el sofá, de la casa de su mama, mirando al techo, sin ninguna razón en particular, hundida en sus pensamientos, el estar sola y sentir esa paz en cierta forma la tranquilizaba, por lo cual opto por estar mirando a un punto sin fijo por un largo tiempo, al cabo de un tiempo visualizó bien y vio a una joven de su edad, tenia el pelo largo de color negro a la cintura y llevaba una coleta, que por alguna extraña razón estaba entrando pro la ventana.

**-¡Sango! ¡Por favor! Hay una puerta. No es necesario que entres por la ventana **

**- ¡Amiga! Lo siento, es que me persigue una mujer casada –** mientras le sonreía

**-¿Con quien te metiste ahora? **

**-Bueno, era mi novio – **le contesto mientras se ponía a pensar

**-Sango tu nunca cambiaras** – se rió un poco de ella y luego se sentó en el sofá

**-Kagome-** mirando la habitación en donde estaban- **yo creo que mejor te invito a mi casa. Solo tendría que dejar de invitar a unos cuantos amiguitos míos-** contando con sus dedos- **¡Hay no! Disculpa amiga, lo siento pero no. ****3**

**-Sango, hay por favor yo no quiero vivir con mi mamá- **mientras se alborotaba la cabeza**- todo mi dormitorio es su closet y me mando a la azotea porque dice que hay mas luz.**

**-Lo se, pero no voy a poder-** mientras se encogía de brazos- **pero ¿tanto así?**

**-Imagínate que quiere que le pida perdón al tarado de Hojou, quiere que le diga, hay te perdono por haberme puesto el cuerno.**

**-hay bueno** –contesto algo intrigada- **pasando a otro tema, ¿qué tal tu hermanastro? ¿Inuyasha no? Esta así todo lindo.**

**-¿Inuyasha? Pues no sé, no me fije – **dijo sin mirarla-_**Estaba todo lindo, no. No que cosas hablas.**_

**-¿Ah si? y tu de cuando acá.**

**-Hay pues no sé, es que estaba muy ofuscada.**

**-Ofuscada ¿tu? **– la miro y se rió en su cara-** No me hagas reír.**

Kagome le iba a decir algo, para evitar la situación molestosa por la cual estaba pasando y quizás devolvérsela a Sango pero su celular interrumpió su imaginación

**-¿Alo? ¿Bueno?**

**-¿Kagome?, Habla inuyasha.**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Bueno tengo una muy buena idea, nos vemos en el departamento.**

Antes de que kagome pudiera reprochar, o decirle algo, este ya le había cortado la llamada, alterando los nervios de ella y molestándola más por su actitud algo infantil a su parecer.

**-y ¿Quién era?**

**-Pues el imbécil de inuyasha**

**-¡Uy! **– dijo Sango mirándola de forma chistosa

**- ¡Sango!**

**-Bueno, yo ya me voy, no te enojes, nos vemos**

Al cabo de un rato, Sango se levantó, le sonrió y se despidió de ella para luego salir por la puerta.

--

Kagome ya se había salido del departamento de su mamá, y se dirigía al cual había heredado de su papa para así poder encontrarse con el jovencito que de una forma no muy adecuada para ella la había llamado y solicitado en ese lugar.

Cuando llego y escucho todas las "tonterías" según kagome que tenía en mente inuyasha lo único que pudo decirle fue:

**-Así que tu gran idea es rentarle un departamento a otra persona**

**-Pues si** –contesto entusiasmado- **¡Así es! Y así nos repartimos mitad y mitad y asunto arreglado.**

**-Pues mira cabeza de chorlito **–tratando de respirar- **no has entendido, que el departamento no se puede rentar ni vendar, ¿es tan difícil de entender?**

**-Sí** –con poca paciencia-** pero con alguien de confianza si se puede.**

**-De tu confianza peor no de la mía. Yo paso.**

**-De confianza para la nación, era amigo de mi padre, mira hay esta.**

**-Pues mira lo que yo hago…**

Se dirigió ala puerta, la abrió y hay estaba un joven alto, muy simpático, que tenia una gran sonrisa y estaba a punto de hablar…

**-Disculpe señor, pero no esta en venta, no se puede alquilar y adiós** -Y con esto ultimo le cierra la puerta, luego se dirigió a inuyasha- **¿cómo se te ocurre rentarlo? Eres un imbécil, un tonto.**

**-Ya cállate, acabas de perder una oportunidad.**

**-No y quiero que te largues en este momento de aquí-**señalándole la puerta.

**-Pues, no, este también es mi departamento y me voy a quedar aquí. ¿Como la vez?**

**-¿así? Pues yo, yo también no voy a ir a ninguna parte por qué este también es mi departamento.**

**-¿Estas insinuando que vas a vivir en este departamento conmigo?**

**-No te estoy insinuando nada ¡te informo!**

--

Luego de su gran berrinche los dos se quedaron en el departamento, la noche ya había llegado y ambos se dirigieron a la única habitación que había en ese lugar, entraron y vieron que sólo había una sola cama. Luego de eso se abalanzaron sobre esta para ver quién se ganaba la cama primero, pero al ver que no podía sacar uno del otro, se pusieron a pelear por la cama. Cuando decidieron dormí juntos en la misma cama Kagome empezó a darle patadas a inuyasha, mientras que el le daba empujones a ella. Provocando que inuyasha se cayera de la cama precipitadamente y kagome se levantara rápidamente.

**-Esta cama es mía, solo mía -**agarrando cada extremo de la cama, para que no pudiera, volver a la cama.

**-Pues no creas que va a hacer así toda la vida, solo por esta noche. **

**-¿Ah si? Y tu que te crees, yo no te pienso hacerte caso-** mientras se reía.

**-Pues ya lo veremos, no creas que has ganado, es solo por esta noche.**

**-¿Si? mira como tiemblo, ¿qué me vas a hacer? No te tengo miedo, pero tú a mi sí.**

**-¡Ja! ¿Yo miedo a ti? No me hagas reír por favor.**

Sin duda la pelea de estos dos solo era por una cama la cual en si no tenia fundamento, al final inuyasha siempre tuvo que complacer lo que su media hermana le decía, pero estaba seguro que no seria por mucho tiempo , aunque algo llenaba la mente de los dos… Iban a convivir de nuevo, y todo por el capricho de ambos, quizás era algo que ya querían.

**Terminado el 17 de febrero del 2008 a las 20:33 **

**1 ****Polera**: Aquí en mi país a la "blusas" se les puede decir polo es como un termino que se usa acá para hombres y mujeres, aunque creo que para las mujeres seria blusas, pero las blusas son como las camisas pero con bordes, en todo caso, le puse poleras, ya que en algunos sitios se les dice a si, y esta vez preferí usar ese termino, aunque no sea el correcto supongo, por eso lo aclaro.

**2**** El Señor y la Señora Higurashi:** Para que entiendan parte de la historia como dice en la introducción el papa de Kagome se casó con la mama de inuyasha ¿no? Por lo cual Vendría a tener la pareja de esposos el apellido paterno, es algo que recién me puse a razonar cuando estaba corrigiendo los errores por segunda vez, por que al inicio era Taisho, pero ya me fije que no.

**3**** Sango**: Este personaje sólo quería aclarar en esta historia, es pervertida, tiene un sin fin de novios, enamorados, se puede haber metido con hombres casados como lo hizo en este capitulo pero para ella es como si nada, un novio más, por lo cual hay veces en la que le sucede y sufre, buscando al "hombre de su vida", pero claro esta es más loca que lo normal xD.

**Nota de la autora:** Okeiii me pueden matar ¿si? Miles de años he... publicado aqui esta historia, con él mismo nombre pero si se dan cuenta esta esta ligeramente más larga y mucho mejor que la anterior ;O; Debo decir que... cómo perdi la contraseña de la otra tuve que crearme una nueva pero prometo seguir esta historia ! Por lo qué más quiero Sólo no me ahorquen ;O;. Y nehhh ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de la fecha en la que termine este capítulo? Será chistoso que vean la fecha del capítulo dos xD. Spoy un caso perdido pero dejen sus reviews! Y prometo continuar con el otro capítulo :o

AdiiOm.


End file.
